


A Feeling of Love and Peace

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost(s), Koyo, Love, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: What’s that? In the distance? Such a ghostly glow.The Force tree gets two new visitors.MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	A Feeling of Love and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is late, I ended up in the ER the other night (I'm mostly fine, it's nothing too bad) and just started to get enough energy to sit at my desk and write. I hope you all like this!

Rey strolls through the rows of koyo melon trees, humming to herself as she goes through her daily routine of check ups. The fence around the main orchard is still in perfect condition and nothing looks wrong with any crops.

Poe waves at her from the roof where he’s fixing a leak in it. The house that they are building for themselves on Kes’ property is coming along well apart from the little setbacks because of the weather. 

Rey feels a tug as she walks close to the path that leads to the Force tree. When she gets to the clearing, she spots three figures standing under the tree. They have a soft blue hue around them and Rey walks a bit closer and recognizes Poe’s mom as one of them. It takes her longer to figure out who the two other are, but when she does, she feels a weight being lifted off her chest. This is the first time she’s seen them since they left her to protect her, her own parents are talking with Shara Bey and they look happy.

They turn around and Rey feels like she’s intruded on an important moment, but they wave at her. Rey waves back timidly and turns around when she feels Poe walking up the path. He takes her hand and softly kisses her on the cheek. 

“That’s quite the sight to see, isn’t it Sunshine?” Poe says, his voice tight with emotions that Rey can’t really put her finger on. It could be sadness, longing, and happiness all at once, but mainly love.

“I’m glad they are happy, they deserve to have peace,” Rey answers and tucks herself into Poe’s side.

The ghosts fade back into the Force, leaving a sentiment of love and peace on the Dameron compound.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Poe can see Force ghosts because in my humble opinion there's no way that he isn't Force Sensitive.


End file.
